You're On Candid Camera!
by slytherin-nette
Summary: There are a lot of mishaps happening around Hogwarts... And Colin Creevey is just the person to capture them all! Gasp! What does this all lead to? Craziness! Disaster and Utter Humiliation! Mwahaha! Co_written by myself and Emerald_Ice. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Sucking Sevvy and Picky Parvati!

**A/N:** We don't own this! Don't sue us! This whole wonderful world of Harry Potter what we both love so much belongs to the one and only Goddess of Magic, JK Rowling!! Hehe.. (We're not sucking up, I swear!) ^__^ Also, this fanfic was co-written by myself my ever so beloved, beautiful-like-me cousin, Emerald_Ice! Yup yup! We both thought of this and we both love Harry and Draco!! Heehee!! ^__~ Anyway, we thought that it would be fun to do this story from a character people don't bother with much so this is done from Colin's point of view. Go figure. Anyway, enjoy it! We luvyah all! *Mwah!* 

**Emerald _Ice:** I certainly wish I owned Draco! If I owned Draco I'd lock him up in my closet forever and well…never mind!

**Slytherin_nette:** If I owned Draco, I would be locked with him! Hehe… 

**Emerald_Ice:** Drat! Don't forget the whip cream! ^__~

**Slytherin_nette:** And chocolate fudge! Mwahaha! 

**Draco:** *whimpers* What am I, some kind of boy toy? What are you gonna do?!

**S & E:** Mwahahahahahaah!!! 

**S & E:** Yes, bitch! You're ours now!

**Draco:** (whimpers)

Also, please! Send us your reviews or comments to our e-mails, at **kmercado@quickweb.com.ph** and **slytherin_nette_101@hotmail.com.** Review on the site too!! Please tell us if you like our work or you guys are free to suggest which character you want to see on the next chapter. You'll find out what me mean! ^__~ Heehee! Here's the story! 

**Draco:** (muffled voice) H-help!!!! 

**TITLE: YOU'RE ON CANDID CAMERA!! **

**CHAPTER ONE- SUCKING SEVY AND PICKY PARVATI **

****

**A/N:** Don't worry, it's not as naughty as it sounds you dirty-minded sickos!

One typical day, on a typical afternoon, in the typical Potions class taught by the not-so-typical Professor Severus Snape (or Severely Snapped, whatever you wanna call him), Colin Creevey was bored. He had in his stubby little hands a brand new Wizard camera, which was just itching to be used. And what an opportunity! Every Gryffindor in the 3rd and 4th years were having their exams together, Colin was finished (what a nerd) and he had nothing to do. What was there to do?

Picture candid moments, o'course! He looked at the front of the class where Snape sat at his table, a book in front of him. 

"What could he be doing behind it?" Colin thought, vivid images floating in his head. 

Snape scratching his greasy little head, Snape picking his nose, Snape removing bits of food from his teeth…he shuddered at the thought. 

Colin looked at his right, where his idol, Harry Potter, Boy who was Still Living, sat. His eye rested on a blurry thing hanging from his pocket. Hmm, what could it be? His curious little hand reached for it, and his fingers became invisible!

Harry, being a Seeker, had very alert reflexes, so Colin got a piece of paper, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it over Harry's head. Naturally, he turned and caught it, thinking it was a Snitch, and Colin managed to get the cloak. Sucker, he thought.

Just before Harry could turn around, he got the cloak on, and made his way to the front of the class, his camera clutched tightly in his hands. Hoo-boy, this is gonna be the photo of the millenium, he thought. He walked up the platform, peered around the book, and GASPED IN HORROR!

Snape, the Feared-and-Notorious-Probably-Criminally-Insane-Professor was SUCKING HIS THUMB!! 

Colin grinned, moved behind his chair and after putting a teensy silencing charm on the camera, he clicked it. As the negative slid from under the slot, he skipped outside the classroom, took off the cloak, and pretended to have gone from the bathroom. 

Snape looked up, a scowl permanently glued on his face. 

"I never told you to go to the bathroom, Mr.Creevey," he drawled.

"It was an emergency, Professor," he said. 

"You know how it is." Snape raised an eyebrow, and turned back to his book, ready to suck on his now waterlogged thumb.

Colin sat at his seat, threw another piece of paper over Harry's head, and Harry caught it again.

Impressive.

Colin tossed the cloak back on Harry's robes, and twiddled his thumbs, acting innocent. This day was getting interesting.

******

Later that evening, Colin hurried back to the Gryffindor dormitories. He couldn't find any potential victims since the exam earlier. He frowned slightly. Didn't anyone screw up when they were alone anymore? He thought irritably. 

Just as he was climbing up the stairs to the boys dormitories, he heard footsteps enter through the common room. Thinking he might just catch whoever that person was in an awkward moment, he hurried back to the common room, his hands tightening around his camera in anticipation. 

Who was it? He thought as he peered from a nearby wall. He saw a flash of dark hair and instantly knew who that someone was. He giggled and raised the camera to his eager eyes, his finger itching to press the shutter. 

His eyes widened as he saw pretty, but ditzy Parvati Patil walking in the room. Her eyes searched around for a sign of any unsuspecting Gryffindors who may be watching nearby. Then, with a faint cough, she hastily put a finger to the seat of her robes and pulled on something just as Colin had pressed the button on his camera. Luckily, it didn't flash. 

"That's better." She said in obvious relief, wiping her forehead.

Colin's jaw dropped open and the camera nearly fell from his hands in shock. 

Oh my gawd! He thought, blinking. 

Parvati picked a wedgie! I'm never gonna look at her the same way again! He shuddered involuntarily. 

Luckily, Parvati didn't hear him making a faint choking noise and continued her way to the girls dorms as if nothing had happened. 

Colin made a faint noise of panic and scrambled up to his own dorm, his face now red with suppressed giggles. Colin sniggered to himself. This day was fun… 


	2. Naughty Neville, Distressed Draco and Ga...

**A/N:** Lookee-lookee!! It's the next chapter! Heehee! We had a lot of fun doing this one! It features our two favorite characters! Mwahahaha!!! 

**Draco:** I can't believe you guys made me have an embarrassing moment! Me?! I thought you guys loved me! *pouts*

**S & E:** Oh but we do!! That's why we put you here! Bwahahah!! Now shut up and let the fans continue reading the story! Before we take out the whip cream again! 

**Draco: **Eep!! *SCAMPERS away*

**Chapter Two- Naughty Neville, Distressed!Draco and Gasp! Harry Goes Haywire!**

It was the next day, and Colin woke up quite eagerly, literally jumping out of his bed to start the day. His other roommates, who weren't exactly morning people didn't feel the same way, groaning and moaning. 

"Colin, don't pull open the freaking curtains!" Ron groaned, turning over. 

"Aw come on, guys." Colin said, pulling it open anyway. 

Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry groaned, getting up, malicious intent in their eyes. Colin ran downstairs, his camera in his pocket.

_What to do, what to do_ he chanted to himself. It was still early in the morning, so it was likely people would do embarrassing stuff, not knowing he was there. 

He went into the corridors, making sure no one saw him. He roamed around the hallways for what felt like an hour, and still there was no one. Until…

Colin gasped, and pressed his back against the wall. On the other side, he could hear…dare I say it?…snogging. He smiled, getting his camera eagerly. _Whoever it was, it didn't matter._ A couple snogging in the hallways was definitely controversial stuff.

He could hear them mumbling incoherently, and he inched his way towards the source. Curiouser and curiouser…

He peered around the wall, and almost fainted. 

It was Pansy Parkinson, of Slytherin fame (there was no mistaking that nose, God help her) and… GASP! 

_Oh my GAWD! _

**Neville Longbottom!!**

** **

Colin gulped, butterflies in his stomach. The picture of the century! He took their picture as quick as he could, and ran towards the dormitory, making sure not to trip or anything. 

Back in the dormitory, he could see the others dressing up in their robes, still as groggy as ever. Betcha Neville ain't groggy anymore, he thought, almost screaming. 

"Hey, Colin, what's with you? You look really pale" Dean said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing, just saw something rather odd." he replied. 

Just then, Neville came in, looking extremely happy, his hair disheveled. Colin's eyes widened. Hoo-boy. 

"Oh, hey, Neville. Didn't see you this morning." Harry said, putting on his glasses, hair messy as ever.

"Nope, not at all…" Colin muttered. 

"What do you mean by that?" Neville asked. 

Colin paled even more, if that was possible. 

"Nothing! Nothing! I didn't say nothing! Well, I'm going to the Great Hall now, bye!!!!!" he squeaked, running out. 

Seamus scratched his head. "Is he sure? I'd swear he was running towards the girls' dorms…weird…"

*******

"Mr. Creevey! Get your ass in here!" Prof. Snape barked from his desk as Colin nervously peered inside the empty potions classroom. 

He was just passing by from the common rooms when Snape interrupted his thoughts.Colin gulped and loosened his collar as he entered the room. 

"Yes, P-Professor? Is there anything you need?" He stammered in his high, uncircumcised voice. 

Prof. Snape leered down at him and turned away from the boy to arrange some papers on his desk. I wonder if he's been sucking his thumb lately… Colin thought gleefully, earning himself a round of giggles again. Prof. Snape didn't seem to notice. 

"Go down to the Slytherin dungeons and call Mr. Damien Hades, the new Prefect. I shall be waiting so get your ass back here right away!" Snape ordered sharply without a glance at the Gryffindor. 

To Colin's amusement, he could see Snape's thumb looked wet…

"Creevey! Were you listening?!" Snape snapped (**A/N:** **Slytherin_nette**: *laughs out loud* **Emerald_Ice**: *smirk* Pardon the very bad pun ^__~). 

Colin's head immediately snapped back up again. 

"Of course sir, but you haven't told me the password." He pointed out. 

Snape looked as though he was going to kill him. Colin decided it would be better to just go. 

"Ah…Okay Professor. When you put it that way…" He squeaked, laughing nervously. 

He ran out of the room before Snape could jump at him and hurried off towards the dungeons. A mischievous glint sparkled in his eye. 

I wonder if I could see any Slytherins screwing up today… He thought as he brought his wizard's camera out of his robes. 

He stopped abruptly when he saw Millicent Bulstrode muttering something to a stone wall.

Why would big, tough Millicent Bullhead be talking to a wall? I knew she was thick but I didn't think she was that thick, Colin thought, grinning as he was about to take her picture. He stopped however, when the wall opened and revealed the Slytherin dungeons. 

Colin scampered (gotta love that word) in after Millicent and ducked behind an armchair. That was close… He stopped when he heard a familiar mumbling from the armchair he was hiding behind. 

"Stupid Pansy… Sneaking up to my bed… Can't get my afternoon nap… *mumble-grumble*" Draco muttered in his sleep, shifting his position. 

"Can't get my beauty sleep…" He continued to himself, running a hand vigorously through his hair. 

Colin peered over at him. His bright, enthusiastic eyes widened and a stubby hand clamped over his mouth to prevent him from giggling like a girl. 

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin bad-ass, one of the hottest boys in school and known for his perfectly slicked back almost silver hair… had a bad hair day. 

A VERY bad hair day to be exact. Bad was not even the word to describe it… it was… HORRIBLE! DISTURBING! NIGHTMARE-INDUCING! 

Hey, that rhymes! Colin thought gleefully. 

It was basically all over the place, and Colin knew that it was the first and last time he would be able to see such a sight. Sniggering to himself, he raised the camera to his eyes and eagerly pressed the shutter on his camera. 

CLICK!

Oops! Colin thought as the camera made a loud click. 

Draco snorted and got up immediately, his wand instantly held tightly in his hand. 

"Who the fuck was that?! Pansy, you good-for-nothing wench! Why I oughta slaughter your sorry sluttish ass and make you Voldemort's personal bitch! Where the hell are you, asshole?! Show your fucking, bloody self!" Draco ranted senselessly, looking around the common room in a wild manner. 

Then he laughed bitterly and tucked his wand back. 

"Just a bloody fucking dream…" He muttered, laughing. 

Colin breathed a sigh of relief and silently slipped out of the cold common room, holding his breath. 

Just as Colin crawled out of the room, he saw a glimpse of Draco look at himself in the mirror and saw him scream bloody murder, which made his ears ache.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get the fuck in here, you bastards! Where's my bloody fucking hair gel?! Now! Fuck!!" Colin couldn't help but take another picture, laughing. 

Never knew Draco screamed like a GIRL… He thought gleefully, running off. 

Wait a minute… I forgot to call Damien! He thought as he made a move to run back. Now I have to—Oof!

Colin fell back on his bottom and looked up to see a tall fifth year sneering down at him. "What are you doing here Creevey?" The guy taunted. 

Colin couldn't hide his relief. "Damien! Snape wants to talk to you! He's in the potions classroom! Bye!" He squeaked, running off in a hurry when he saw Crabbe and Goyle running into the common room.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the corridors the Dream Team (Potty, Weasel and Mudblood) were walking, talking about walnuts when they heard the scream. "Who was that?" Ron demanded, looking around.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. For the first time, the Know-It-All didn't know it all. 

After a series of curses you don't usually hear in Catholic school, Harry thought to himself, 

That's funny…I could've sworn that would have been Malfoy…then, it was followed by another girlish scream. 

Nah…

******

That afternoon, Colin was still thinking about the Draco incident. How many had he collected so far? Four? Why not make a photo album or something? Or a MUSEUM? Hmm…

As he walked into the Hogwarts grounds, he saw Harry flying around on a broom Colin recognized as Wood's, doing really dangerous-looking stunts. Colin put a hand to his forehead, trying to see if he had anybody with him. Hermione Granger was there, cheering Harry on. No big surprise…


	3. Dirty Diggory and Lupin's Lusty Fan Club...

**A/N:** Ooh, this just keeps getting better and better! Bwahaha! This is Cedric and Lupin's chapter! 

**Emerald_Ice:** Two other snogalicious hotties! ^__^ 

**Draco:** What about me?

**Slytherin_nette:** You are so right… *Sigh!* Prof. Lupin and Cedric Diggory… 

**Draco:** Guys?! What about me? *starts to pout* 

**Emerald_Ice:** I'd like to lock them in a closet too… *grins evilly*

**Slytherin_nette**: *giggles and high fives Emerald_ice* 

**Draco:** Hey!! Stop fucking ignoring me, damn it! 

**Slytherin_nette**: Watch your language, bitch! *growls*

**Draco:** *eyes start to widen* 

**Emerald_Ice:** *evil smirk and walks over to Draco* 

**Draco:** Hey!! What are you doing with a roll of masking tape?! I—mmph!

** **

**Emerald_Ice**: *Proceeds to tape up Draco's mouth* 

**Slytherin_nette:** Ah… Silence… ^__~ Enjoy! 

**Emerald_Ice:** Please don't forget to review! ^__^ 

**Draco:** Mmmph!!! 

**Chapter 3- Dirty Diggory and Lupin's Lusty Fan Club (Ooh la la! *wink*)**

# 

The next day, Colin couldn't find anything embarrassing enough and was extremely bored. Yawning, he roamed around the corridors and happened to pass by the library. He shrugged. 

_There's nothing to do anyway, maybe I should start on that five-feet long essay Snape gave us yesterday_…Colin thought as he walked through the door.

_I can't believe I've been reduced to being in the library when there are mishaps happening all around me…_ Colin thought grumpily as he slumped down on one chair, resting his chin on his hands. 

Just then, he remembered Snape sucking on his thumb behind the book and an idea popped in his head. 

_Some of these people may not be "reading" behind these books…I wonder…_He thought, clapping his hands lightly in excitement.

He snatched his camera from his bag and took a look around the room. In a far corner, he could see Hermione Granger diligently "reading" as usual. As expected, a book called "Hogwarts: a History (The Revised Edition)" was clutched tightly in her hands. 

Colin walked behind her and slumped in disappointment when he saw that she actually was reading. 

_Damn this girl is boring… Probably never done anything stupid in her life…_

## 

He yawned again and moved on to look at other students. To his disappointment, all of them were seriously studying or reading. He frowned and started to walk back to his seat when he saw Hufflepuff prefect, Pretty-Boy Cedric Diggory reading a very thick, large book entitled, "The Science of Socks". 

Colin wrinkled his nose. 

_Why would he want to read that? If it was possible, he was even more boring than Hermione…_ He thought, as he casually looked over his shoulder, obviously not expecting Hogwarts' perfect boy to be doing anything devious behind a book. 

To his extreme shock, Cedric "Mr. Nice Guy" Diggory, Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, just basically perfect, was reading… Gasp! 

He couldn't say it! 

He couldn't believe his eyes!

A.. *shudder* a PORNOGRAPHIC MAGAZINE! WITH MOVING PICTURES EVEN! 

*faint!*

Colin almost fainted for real when he caught sight of Cedric's pants. (Thank God they were loose!) 

Through Cedric's robes, he could see what apparently normally happened to hormone-ridden teenage boys whenever they saw a couple of hooters or something that really turned them on. 

And… dear God! Was it big! And even worse, Mr. Perfect was actually stroking it with a shaky hand, his breath coming in short, wheezy gasps. 

Colin couldn't resist something so… so… CONTROVERSIAL! Dear God! He pressed the shutter with a shaky hand, his own breathing rapid. 

Damn, he needed to get some fresh air! Where the hell was the exit when you needed it? The things people do these days! Gasp!!! *Scampers away*

******

Colin, who was still visibly shaken by the sight of Cedric Diggory choking his chicken, (**A/N:** **Slytherin_nette**: Mwahahah!!! ^__^ **Emerald_Ice**: *grins* Thanks!) walked towards the bathrooms. 

Maybe wash his face, or puke a little. He shuddered, but before he could enter, he heard a couple of giggles from behind him. He turned around. 

Not again, he thought. Still, it caught his interest, and he followed the sound. 

To his surprise, the giggly girls weren't students. Rather, they were teachers! 

Professor Sinistra, hair flying in all directions, was standing next to (**A/N: Emerald_Ice**: Oh, wow, never expected that!) Professor McGonagall, and they sounded like schoolgirls with a crush.

Colin watched them with narrowed eyes as they waited outside what seemed to be the Professors' bathrooms. 

_What now?_

"Where is he?" Professor Sinistra's voice squealed. 

_Oh, my GAWD_. 

"I don't know. Oh, here he is!!!!" 

If Colin thought the sight of Professor Sinistra squealing was surprising, this was SHOCKING. McGonagall? Squealing like a little girl? He pondered on taking a picture, but decided it wasn't interesting enough. 

At that moment, Professor Lupin walked towards the bathroom, wearing a tiny white towel around his waist, his sandy blond hair tousled. Colin winced as Professor Sinistra and McGonagall squealed again. 

_Lupin? They were talking about Lupin? Wonder what they have planned for him…_

## 

He went inside the bathroom, and since Colin couldn't very well follow him (Honestly!) because he was perfectly straight, he just listened. He went nearer the bathroom, and pressed his ear against the walls. He could hear the shower coming on, and the sound of water. Steam filled against the glass window of the room. 

Professor Sinistra giggled. Eewww….

Suddenly, Lupin screamed. It went from a low growl to a high-pitched scream, and Colin's jaw dropped almost to the floor as Lupin ran from the bathroom, buck naked. (**A/N: Slytherin_nette**: And what a sight we would all have loved to see! ^__~)

_Oh. Oh my. Pretty. It wasn't an ugly sight_, he thought, but shook his head madly. 

He was thinking bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts.

The two girl professors laughed again, turning pink in the cheeks. Yuck, Colin thought, but he took the picture anyway. 

Slowly, trying not to faint from the two shocking sights he saw that day, he walked towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms. 


	4. The Boxer Love Triangle!

**A/N: **Once again, we do NOT own any of these characters because the whole magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only JK Rowling, the goddess of magic!! *bows down to JK Rowling* Thanks to **Alex400**, **Snitchyangel **and of course, **Franky-Boy the Sexy Pwince! ** ^_~ who reviewed our story! ^_^ This has nothing to do with my fic, **Alternate Adventure: Goblet of Fire **okay? It's just a little something my cousin, **emerald-ice** and I cooked up just for fun and for humiliation! Mwahahaha!! Actually, **emerald-ice** did this chapter. Let's all give my beautiful cousin around of applause!! *cheering is heard* (**emerald-ice: ***Blushes and gives a curtsy*  Hehe… Anyway, just to tell you guys, you can find **emerald-ice's **fanfics on **mugglepride.com **under the pen name **B_gurl88, **and I guarantee you, they're great fics. She's a really great author! ^_~ (**emerald-ice: **Stop it! You're making me blush again!) Whatever… ^_^ So let's move on with the story… Hmm… I wonder who's going to be victimized this time… Mwahahaha!

**Draco: **Will you stop with the stupid-sounding laugh already?! 

**Slytherin-nette: **We can't! It's just so evil! MWAHAHA!!!

**Draco: **I swear, why do I put up with these morons?! 

**Emerald-ice: **Excuse me! You're the moron! *bonks Draco on the head* *evil smirk* 

**Draco: **YOW! Hey! That hurt! Haven't you done enough humiliation to me?! *shudders* Messy hair, girly scream, loud snoring…. NO!! 

**Slytherin-nette: ***giggle*

**Emerald-ice: ***evil grin and gives **Slytherin-nette **a high five* 

**Slytherin-nette: **So… Who _is _the poor victim in this chappie, Ice? ^_^

**Draco: **Ooh!! I know! I know! *raises hand and jumps up and down* 

**Emerald-ice: ***bonks Draco on the head* Shut up! Just read the story! Enjoy! ^_~

***

**TITLE: YOU'RE ON CANDID CAMERA!!**

**CHAPTER FOUR- THE BOXER LOVE TRIANGLE (whee!)**

It was after Divination, and Colin and Dennis Creevey, his younger brother, were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner. 

"I swear, I'm going to quit that class." Colin declared, fingering the shutter on his camera. 

He never really did let go of that thing. 

"Why? Trelawney predicted your death again?" Dennis asked, with a squeaky voice. 

It was even higher than Colin's. Puberty never seemed to come quick in the Creevey family.

"No, it was something even worse. She told me my greatest possession would bring me serious injury. Whatever that means," Colin replied, as they entered the Hall. 

He swore he could hear Dennis mutter under his breath, "Pretty obvious what that could be."

Just as they were about to sit down at the Gryffindors' tables, Seamus interrupted them. 

"Hey Creevey, are you free? Do me a favor would you?" Colin could see Lavender Brown, who was seated beside them, looking very irritated.

"Uh, alright…what is it then?"

"You just came from the common rooms, right? Can you go back in there, in the boys' dorms and look for a big, red box with a bow? My anniversary you see, and Lav is really steamed." Seamus said breathlessly, looking very nervous indeed.

"Well, why don't you do it?" Colin demanded.

Seamus sighed. "I'm in hot water with the prefects. Heck, Clearwater would bust my balls once she sees me roaming around after dinner. Come on, just this once." He pleaded.

Colin rolled his eyes. 

"Sure, whatever. But you definitely owe me one."

Seamus grinned wolfishly. 

"Sure, sure! Now go!" he said, rudely pushing him towards the doors. 

_Damn, it hurts to be a 3rd year shrimp. If I get caught in the common rooms during dinner, I'd get in trouble, Colin thought, as he went back to the common rooms in long strides. _

Giving the password to the Fat Lady, ("Feng Shui"), he climbed the stairs towards the dorms, and cautiously opened the door. 

No one there.

Just as Seamus had said, there was a huge red box placed carelessly on the center of one of the beds. As Colin reached for it, the door began to open. He gulped, and ran inside the nearby closet.

"See you guys at dinner," said a voice. 

It sounded like Weasley. 

Colin put his face against the open slots of the closet and saw Ron holding a broom in one hand. Judging by his robes, it looked like he had been playing Quidditch all day. 

To Colin's embarrassment, he began to change his clothes.

He couldn't resist. Colin raised his head and saw that indeed Ron Weasley was wearing PINK boxers. 

Pink boxers with the words, "Hermione Granger" scrawled on them. 

_Oh, my GAWD._

He brought out his camera. 

_This is too good to resist, he thought, as he took the picture. _

To his horror, the camera slipped out of his sweaty fingers, and _clanged _on the floor.

Ron jumped, and stared suspiciously at the mysterious metal object on the floor. 

"What the hell? This…this looks like Colin Creevey's camera…!" he muttered, his voice rising in pitch at the last word. 

Somebody knew. 

Somebody knew about his shameful secret knickers! 

Ron dressed up quickly and Colin watched in terror as Ron's eyes went from the camera to the slightly open closet.

Colin's heart pounded in his head as Ron's hand reached out to open the door. 

Just as it closed on the handle and began to pull, the dormitory door opened loudly. Ron yelled, and so did Colin. He hoped Ron didn't hear it. 

_Dear God, please don't let him have heard it…_

"Weasley?!" It was Seamus. 

_Probably searching for his present, Colin thought. _

Shrugging, Colin stared at the box in his hands, and threw it out. 

Ron and Seamus both stared at in amazement. 

"What were you doing with my gift?!"  
  


"What? I never touched it. And just what are you accusing me of?" Ron demanded, shoving it in his hands. 

The gift was fine. 

"Oh, I…nothing. Come on, Dumbledore's announcing something." Seamus said sheephisly.

His eyes looked around the room, whispering, "Wonder what happened to…ah, never mind…" 

The two ran downstairs, closing the door behind them. The closet door swung open, making Colin fall comically on the floor. 

_Now that was close, he thought, as he grabbed his camera. _

_Trelawney was almost right…can you believe it? He walked shakily out of the room, and made sure Ron and Seamus were out of sight before he could follow them._

***

It was in the middle of the night when Colin finished assembling his camera. It took a nasty fall earlier, and he had to put it back together again. Luckily, it was a wizard camera, making the film sturdy enough to still be intact.

_I really have to develop this now, he thought, remembering what Dumbledore announced at dinner. _

There was going to be a talent show in the Great Hall next week. 

"You can show your talent in a performance, or exhibit. Just don't charge a fee!" The Headmaster said, eyes twinkling. 

_What am I saying? His eyes always twinkle, Colin thought._

He got up, and headed towards the dorms, his hand perched on the doorknob. Suddenly, it opened. 

"What the---?"

There was a person coming out of the boys' dorms, but it wasn't a boy. Colin pressed his back against the wall. 

The person looked familiar. 

Too familiar. 

Brown, wavy hair, a book tucked in one hand…

_Hermione?! _

Hermione Granger, most sensible witch in the grade had a book tucked under her left arm, and a pair of BOXERS under her right. Was she awake? No, she was sleepwalking…

Colin's shock turned to amusement. 

_Very interesting…_

He took out his camera, and aimed it right at her. 

_Don't you dare wake up, he thought. _CLICK!_ _

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and turned to him. 

Colin gulped as he hid his camera behind him. 

"H-hi, Hermione…What were you doing in here?" he asked, forcing a toothy grin.

"What? Well, what are YOU doing in here?" she demanded. 

She still hadn't dropped the knickers. 

Impressive. 

"Nothing."

"Me neither." She shrugged.

"What are you doing with THOSE?" Colin asked slyly, pointing at the boxers. 

They were red, with patterns of gold snitches on them. 

Hermione stared at them in shock. Finally, after a very delayed reaction, she dropped them on the floor.

"I…I…I never did anything with Harry's knickers! I swear!" she pleaded. 

Colin raised an eyebrow. 

"_Harry's _knickers?"

Hermione turned beet red. 

"Okay, fine! But…I'll appreciate it if you don't tell anybody about this…"

Colin bit his lip. 

Damn. 

"Fine, I won't." He grinned, one arm behind his back, the fingers crossed. 

She smiled wanly. 

"…Bye." She said, heading towards the girls' dorms. 

"And uh, Hermione? The boxers." Colin asked. 

She threw it at him. 

"This never happened!!" she said, slamming the door behind her. 

_Awww…Colin thought, as he closed the dormitory door, and tossed the undies over at Harry, which I might say, he promptly caught in his sleep, his arm raised high in the air. _

_Again._


End file.
